


New home

by Yaoi_Ships



Series: Steven universe story's [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Human AU, Metal kingdom, Multi, Other, White Steven - Freeform, White Steven/Pink Steven, lots of relationships, midevil AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: A new fic idea with are favorite Pink boy a White boy. Will add tags as I go along





	New home

The burning castle was beautiful. Pink Steven thought, watching his kingdom fall. It glowed with bright oranges, and pinks.  
He was near the outer edge of his kingdom,lungs burning from the fire and the run.  
He sat by a tree shaking as he watched the fire rage, the screams of his people and some of them his friends attacking his ears.  
He let out a soft sob not hearing the 'swush' of weapon tell it hit him in the back causing him to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic idea with are favorite Pink boy a White boy. Will add tags as I go along


End file.
